


Good Girls Go to Heaven, Bad Girls Go Everywhere

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Coda, Dean Winchester is Not Taking This Lying Down or Nailed to a Pole For That Matter, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Heaven, Humor, M/M, are you gonna eat that pie or not you little shit, egregious use of Meat Loaf songs, post-15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Dean's been in Heaven for some time.Cas is too chickenshit to show his face.The Winchesters know how to pick every lock in existence.Dean sets out to shake down Heaven until his angel responds.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

"Guess what, Sammy," said Dean in a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm bustin' out."

"Of Heaven?" asked Sam, with a note of doubt in his voice.

"Hell yeah Sammy, this place is dull as fuck," said Dean.

"It's _Heaven,_ " said Sam. "Cas and Jack made it for us."

"Yeah, speaking of which, where the hell have they been?" Dean demanded.

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know."

"Well," said Dean. "Whaddaya say we _Papillon_ our way outta here? You wanna make a break for it?"

Dean gave Sam a determined look.

"Maybe that'll get his attention."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, do you even know where you're going?!" Sam hissed, hurrying after his brother. "Do you know what you're _doing?_ "

"I know what I ain't doing," said Dean. "I _know_ there's a way I can break this place open _CASTIEL WINCHESTER YOU GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!_ "

Dean bellowed to the sky.

" _WHAT HAPPENED TO ALWAYS COMING WHEN I CALL, ASSHAT?"_

There was no response.

"Castiel...Winchester?" Sam asked slowly.

"See?" muttered Dean, ignoring him. "Shouted myself damn near hoarse and I get bupkis. Been doin' that since I got here."

"I thought you were driving the Impala since you got here."

"I can do both, Samsquatch, I'm a multitasker."

"Okay, well, have you thought," said Sam, as Dean started looking at the ground intently, picking up random rocks.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Maybe he doesn't _want_ to see you."

Dean straightened up and stared at his brother.

"You do not get a say," said Dean. "Of course he wants to see me."

"You've been praying to him all this time and he hasn't answered."

"Yeah, well," said Dean, and now he was looking anywhere but Sam's face.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Let's just say I got somethin' I wanna say to that idiot."

He was still hunting for something on the ground.

"A Winchester wouldn't give up," he said, as if to himself. "A Winchester would _fight._ We spent all these years givin' destiny the finger and for what? This? Hell no, Sam! I want my life back, our lives back. We earned it!"

"I lived a life," said Sam.

"Yeah, a _sucky_ one," said Dean. "Do you think that -"

Clarity suddenly hit Dean like a ton of fucking bricks.

" _This isn't Heaven. Chuck's still writing our story!_ "

Sam froze.

"What?" he asked.

"Your wife, Sam. What's her name?"

"Oh, that's easy, she's...she's..." Sam trailed off, staring at his brother with wide, round eyes.

"You just wasted _forty years_ with some blurry woman that you don't even know the _name_ of?" asked Dean. "And they say you're the smarter brother."

"Hey!"

"Well anyway, we spent decades in Hell, who cares, right?" said Dean, his hand coasting over the ground.

"What're you doing?"

"Do you remember when you guys sprang Bobby, he had to look for something that didn't belong? And that's how he found the door?"

"Yeah. But Dean, this isn't the same Heaven."

Dean stood up abruptly.

"So that means the way out has changed."

"Right."

Dean stared at Sam.

"Maybe - the way _out_ is free will," he said. "Doing stuff that's out of character, or at least out of Chuck's ideas about our characters."

"So - what does that mean?"

"I'm gonna go plant a kiss on that angel."

Dean strode off toward the Impala.

"You - wait - what?"

"That's right, Sam."

"Uh, okay, but don't you have to find him first?"

"Maybe Cas is stuck in a loop here too, just like us. Chuck did say he hated him, how he kept screwing things up."

Dean climbed into the car.

Sam did the same.

The Impala took off down the highway.

***

Dean stormed into Harvelle's Roadhouse, which was mostly empty apart from a few vaguely familiar faces and -

_Cas._

"There you are, you stupid son of a bitch," said Dean, and barreled toward him.

The man turned.

"I'm not Cas, I'm Jimmy," warned the man.

Dean stopped dead.

He turned to Sam, who had almost run right into his back.

Dean narrowed his eyes at "Jimmy", looking for his angel there, studying his face.

"Sorry, Dean," said Jimmy, turning back to his beer.

"Now I _know_ someone's fucking with us," said Dean. "Who would do this? Put _Jimmy_ in my heaven? I ruined the guy's life."

"Okay, agreed," said Sam. "What next?"

Dean looked up at the empty stage.

Microphones, speakers, everything was set up for a performance.

"Maybe they were going to have a band play for the next forty years," said Dean. "But you know what? Screw that horror movie crap. We're the family that kicked down the doors of destiny. And I'm tired of pretending to be somebody else."

"Uh, Dean - " said Sam, but Dean had _conviction_ now.

He went up on stage. He tapped the mic.

"Is this on?" he asked.

Several people in the bar, including Jimmy, turned to look at the stage.

"My name is Dean Winchester," Dean announced. "This is apparently my Heaven, which sucks ass, by the way. Because it's missing something important."

He took a deep breath.

"I love Bon Jovi, even the ballads," said Dean. "I love Meat Loaf. I love soft rock and bubble baths and cake. And yes, Sam, 'I wuv hugs'."

Sam snickered.

"But most importantly, I love the angel Castiel," said Dean. "I love him so much it scares the hell out of me on the daily. And I wanted to say, _me too, Castiel, angel of the Lord, me too._ So I'm gonna say it."

Music started up, because it was Dean's heaven and he could do that.

"This song is for the angel Castiel," said Dean. "Turns out there _is_ singing in _Supernatural._ Because I say so."

And he stared straight at Jimmy as he started to sing.

" _I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running 'round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_."

The song finished, and Dean gave Jimmy a triumphant look.

"I'm not - " Jimmy weakly protested.

"Doesn't matter," said Dean with a grin. "The happiness is just in saying it. Or singing it, in this case."

And maybe there was something of Heaven in it after all, thought Dean, because he didn't feel the searing embarrassment he normally would.

Maybe _that_ was the thing that was different.

Suddenly, music started up again.

"Where the hell is that music coming from?" asked Dean.

Sam looked around.

Jimmy looked...

suspiciously alarmed.

" _And I would do anything for love_

 _I would run right into hell and back._ "

Jimmy's mouth hadn't moved.

But they all looked down, and a blue glow pulsed in his chest like a heartbeat.

" _Cas?_ "

Jimmy looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, and so, so blue.

" _Dean._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas to México, my second home, and the Spanish dub of _Supernatural_.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what?" said Dean, taking Castiel's hand. " _This_ is the musical episode. Fuck it."

From somewhere invisible, the orchestra swelled.

" _Will you raise me up, will you help me down_

_Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?_

_Will you make it all a little less cold?_ "

Cas grinned with tears in his eyes.

" _I can do that._ "

Sam was leaning against the bar, chin in hand, beaming at them with a fond look in his eyes.

" _Will you cater to every fantasy I've got?_

_Will you hose me down with holy water if I get too hot?_

_Will you take me places I've never been?_ "

Cas drew closer.

" _I can do that. Oh, I can do that._ "

"No!" boomed a new voice, and the music all cut out.

They turned to see a furious Chuck, red in the face, storming into the Roadhouse. 

"No, that's _not how I wrote you!_ " he roared. "You _hate_ ballads, you aren't _gay -_ "

Dean pulled Cas close by his side.

"Fuck you, Chuck," said Dean. "I'm Dean Winchester, and I do what I want."

"We write our own stories now," Castiel supplied.

He and Dean shared a tender look.

"Why'd you avoid me, Cas?" asked Dean.

Chuck started walking toward them. Sam stuck his leg out and tripped him.

"Oops," said Sam. "Sorry."

"I was making Heaven for you," said Cas. "I thought - I thought that's what would make me happy. That it was what I wanted. But I wasn't _happy_ , not really. They didn't seem like my own thoughts."

"It was kinda like you were _told_ that you were supposed to be happy, huh?" asked Dean, and Cas nodded.

"And then when I saw you here, I panicked," Castiel confessed. "I thought if you thought I was Jimmy, I wouldn't have to face your rejection."

"I've never rejected you, Castiel," said Dean. "I love you, too."

And they kissed, soft and slow and sweet, while Chuck raged on the floor.

Sam sat on him.

"The other thing I noticed," said Dean, "is that his control is slipping. And I'm kinda in charge of my own heaven, so -"

"You boys wanna beer?" said Ellen, throwing her bar rag over her shoulder. She gave Chuck a disdainful look. "Not you."

"I can hold him for you, Sam," said Jo, coming out from behind the bar.

"And I can break us all outta here," said Ash, throwing up the rock n' roll sign in the back.

"I'll help," said Charlie.

"Me, too," said Jack.

And the entire bar was suddenly full of everyone they had ever loved, and ever saved. 

All their found family, reunited with a single purpose:

their own free will.

"Turns out that the _real_ way to defeat you is just to walk away," said Dean. "To be _yourself,_ just as hard as you can."

He put his hand in Castiel's.

Sam stood up, and glared down at Chuck.

"So if you'll excuse us, _Chuck,_ " he said. "We're going home. _Together._ "

"No, wait, I -"

There was a tear in the world, and everyone started filing out of it, back into the world they had come from.

Last to go was Dean, after making sure that Jack, and Sam, and Cas had gotten out safely.

"Heaven's empty," said Dean. "And all the devils are here."

Behind him, Chuck heard a low cackle.

Darkness was growing around him.

The Empty had come to claim him after all.

"It's time to sleep," it said. 

Suddenly Amara was standing there.

"Go, Dean," she said. "I'll make sure he stays gone."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled.

"Would you leave your brother?" she asked. "I'll be all right."

Dean nodded, and grinned.

He gave Chuck the finger, and disappeared through the rend in the fabric of reality.

Moments later, darkness engulfed the world.

***

"No, man, I'm playing Meat Loaf," Dean argued, as _Good Girls Go to Heaven, Bad Girls Go Everywhere_ came up on the playlist.

There was a party in the bunker, and everyone was there.

The unfettered _joy_ of sharing their home and their lives with the family they found along the way.

There was a lot of noise and laughter, people back from the dead because that's just what happened in their universe, new friends meeting old friends and making new acquaintances.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were dizzy with it all.

As the night wore on, eventually things wound down, people went to sleep, talking excitedly about what their first free morning might bring.

Dean and Cas were dancing together slowly, pressed up against each other.

They had been dancing since the playlist turned toward the softer, more romantic, and people began to drift off to the bunker's guest rooms.

Dean swayed with Castiel, unwilling to let him go.

"Love you, Cas," he murmured against Castiel's ear.

"I love you too, Dean," sighed Castiel.

They'd been saying it back and forth for a while, as if to make up for all the times they could have or should have said it.

So they didn't have to waste any more time not saying it now.

_"And I know that I've been released,  
But I don't know to where,  
And nobody's gonna tell me now,  
And I don't really care. No, no, no.  
I got a taste of paradise.  
I'm never gonna let it slip away.  
I got a taste of paradise,  
If I had it any sooner you know  
Ya know I never would have run away  
From my home.  
Heaven can wait._"

Cas looked up at Dean, sleepy-eyed and happier than Dean had ever seen him.

"I like this song," he said.

Dean kissed him, because he could.

"You sure about this, Cas?" he said softly. " _Paradise by the Dashboard Light,_ with me? I ain't got much to offer. Ain't got much I can promise you. Just me."

Castiel smiled up at him.

"I'm Castiel fucking Winchester," said Cas. "And I do what I want."

He kissed the shock off Dean's face, until Dean was laughing and hugging him.

Dean looked up to see Sam through the door to the hallway as he passed by with Eileen on his arm.

The brothers shared a knowing look.

They'd known each other long enough that they didn't need to speak to communicate.

Sam paused, and nodded.

Dean nodded back.

Sam and Eileen left them alone again.

"Well, Castiel Winchester," said Dean. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life."

"Good," he said. "I plan to spend every single one of them with you."

Dean and Cas spent a little while longer listening to the music.

Eventually, Dean held out his hand.

Castiel took it.

And they went to bed.


	4. Author's Note

I wrote this because I thought it would be funny and because I thought the characters had acted so out of character, hopeless, sad, etc. it didn't even feel like the same show.

Then the Spanish dub news came out and you know, the very idea that these characters wrote their own story within the story and even _that_ bled out into the real world is hilarious to me.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this ridiculous little piece, I'll go back to the serious one now :)


End file.
